


Fight!

by Florka



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто экшн баттл Риптайда и Гамбита, ничего особенного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight!

Шумный бар на окраине города, по правую сторону от которого располагался среднего качества бордель, а по левую - официально снесенные под ноль трущобы. Если вам нужны были люди с темной стороны жизни, или же просто некуда было податься - этот бар принимал вас с распростертыми объятиями. Правило здесь было только одно - твои проблемы это всегда только твои проблемы. Слабаки и неудачники долго здесь не задерживались: попавшихся на деле за шиворот выкидывали прочь вовсе не копы, а сами обитатели этого притона. Здесь никому не нужно было лишних проблем. И от их причин старались избавляться при первой же возможности.  
Почему именно его отправили на это задание? Что ж, у Шоу действительно было не так много вариантов - Азазель слишком приметен за счет своей специфической внешности, а Эмме пришлось бы раскрыться в этом обществе гораздо раньше положенного. Он был единственным претендентом, у которого были хоть какие-то шансы на удачное завершение вербовки.  
Открывая дверь бара, Янош молился на благоразумность и осторожность местного сброда. Если кто-то раньше времени опознает в нем мутанта - конец всей операции, таинственный "Гамбит" в мгновение ока сбежит прямо у него из под носа. Конечно, появление героя на сцене должно иметь некий акцент - неожиданно повисшая тишина, фоновый рок-н-ролл, заигравший чуть громче обычного, пролетающая прямо перед лицом пустая кружка из под пива. Возможно, что-то подобное было и в этом случае, но Риптайд настолько уже привык шататься по злачным закоулкам, выполняя приказы Шоу, что совершенно не обращал на подобные мелочи никакого внимания.  
Справа за столиками играли в бридж и покер, слева - обсуждали высокие деловые вопросы в приятной компании. Информации, полученной от Шоу, вполне хватало для того, чтобы сделать верный выбор. По иную сторону жизни многие слышали о первоклассном карточном шулере и воре, способным незаметно проложить взрывчатку в стратегически важных местах. Ходили слухи, что без помощи магии здесь дело не обходится - однако у Клуба Адского Пламени был свой, более правдоподобный взгляд на сложившуюся ситуацию. То, что Гамбит - мутант, не представляло никаких сомнений.  
Вокруг одного из карточных столиков царил нешуточный ажиотаж - потрепанного вида мужчина вовсю возмущался по поводу шулерства и нечестивости одного из игроков, требуя назад свои деньги. Янош решил переждать опасный момент в стороне и затаился в тени, внимательно наблюдая за происходящим.  
Мужчина явно злился, активно размахивая руками и пытаясь что-то доказать. Однако же, очевидным был тот факт, что как таковых доказательств вины его противника у него не было. Кто-то из стоящих рядом дружественно похлопал мужчину по плечу, предлагая "остыть и пропустить пару рюмашек". Человека, ставшего причиной столь бурных споров, Янош видел плохо - свет ламп практически не доставал до лица спокойно сидящего за столом парня. Но сомнений не было - это именно тот клиент, по душу которого его сюда и отправили. Гамбит. По привычке он крутил в руках карту, с ухмылкой выслушивая обвинения и одновременно с этим умудряясь охмурять сидящую подле блондинку. Наконец, цирк подошел к концу - потрепанный, так ничего и не добившись, с компанией отправился к барной стойке. Блондинка грациозно поднялась со стула и, что-то шепнув на ушко своему спутнику, удалилась, оставив сумочку.  
В общей суматохе мало кто заметил ловкое движение рукой от дамской сумочки до кармана.  
\- Гамбит, я полагаю? - решив, что сейчас самое время, Янош уверенно присел напротив парня за карточный стол.  
\- Этот поганец и тебя обыграл в карты? - меланхолично перетасовывая колоду, осведомился незнакомец.  
\- Еще никому не удавалось подловить его на шулерстве, - усмехнулся усатый мужчина лет пятидесяти, присев за общий стол и кивнув парню в знак приветствия.  
\- Быть может все дело в том, что Гамбит никого не обманывает? - понизив голос, уточнил тот. - Что ж, Гамбит перед тобой, чем могу быть полезен? - переведя взгляд, обратился он к Яношу.  
\- Есть деловое предложение, - улыбнувшись, ответил Риптайд. Сейчас еще слишком рано, чтобы раскрывать все карты. Достаточно просто заинтересовать его энной суммой, потребовав взамен небольшую услугу. Мелкую кражу, которую они с легкостью смогут провернуть вдвоем. Гамбит известен тем, что всегда работает в одиночку, уговорить его вступить в команду будет непростым делом. Янош даже сказал бы, несколько затруднительным. Но выполнимым.  
\- Дело? - сдавая карты, уточнил парень. - Гамбит не мальчик на побегушках.  
\- А бегать никто и не просит. - Янош незаметно щелкнул пальцами и перевернул рубашкой вниз только что выпавшую ему карту. - Ох, вот ведь незадача.  
Гамбит недоверчиво смерил взглядом новоявленного выскочку. К карте этот парень точно не прикасался, а осечек при сдаче у Реми никогда не было. И он был уверен, что ее не было и сейчас. Янош показательно повел бровями, мол "это случайность, с кем не бывает", и безмятежно улыбнулся.  
\- Игры не будет. - тихо бросил Гамбит. - Джон, смени нас.  
Он медленно поднялся из-за стола, неотрывно следя за каждым движением Яноша. Риптайд лишь развел руками и, последовав его примеру, так же покинул карточный стол. Гамбит пальцами поманил его за собой и, прихватив трость, скрылся в скрытом тканью проходе. Яношу не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как последовать за ним.  
В соседнем помещении было темно. С трудом различив в лунном свете, пробивавшемся через мутное окно, лестницу, Риптайд уверенно направился в ее сторону и стал подниматься наверх. Лестница выводила на крышу здания, в котором расположился бар. Ночной ветер был терпок и холоден, одним своим дуновением заставляя посильнее укутаться в свою одежду. Гамбит уже ждал его, стоя возле пожарного спуска и отбивая тростью в такт музыки, доносящейся снизу. Громко хлопнула дверь, послышалась ругань и звуки ударов - кто-то решил покинуть бар не самым приятным способом.  
\- Кто ты и что тебе нужно от Гамбита?  
\- Янош Квестед, Клуб Адского Пламени. Мы хотим предложить тебе работу. - затянул привычную волынку Риптайд.  
\- Многие хотят предложить мне работу, - перебил его Гамбит. Его голос начинал звучать угрожающе. Этот парень, Янош или как его там, был ему не по душе. Гамбит чувствовал, что от него исходит опасность, и опасность эта не обычного рода, с которой ему уже приходилось сталкиваться. Что-то в этом парне было не так, та карта не сама перевернулась, что-то ей помогло. И все это было как-то связано с ним. - И я знаю, как выглядят люди, которым нужно, чтобы Гамбит ее исполнил. Ты не из них. Что именно вам от меня нужно? - он более крепко перехватил свою трость. Обстановка начинала накаляться.  
\- Нам нужен ты. - спокойно заметил Янош. Он чувствовал, как этот разговор щекочет и раззадоривает нервы. Чувствовал, что Гамбит не доверяет ему и в скором времени попробует атаковать. Чувствовал, и был готов первым нанести удар. - Твой дар.  
Гамбит резко развернулся и бросил в сторону Яноша несколько игральных карт. Ожидавший нападения, Риптайд тут же создал легкий ветряной вихрь, который оттолкнул карты прочь. Коснувшись крыши здания, те взорвались негромкими хлопками. Времени на удивление не было. Гамбит в ту же секунду сорвался с места и, используя трость как шест, оттолкнулся от земли и в полете сбил Риптайда с ног. Протащившись на спине по бетону, Янош резко повел рукой и оттолкнул от себя приближающегося Гамбита. Потеряв равновесие, тот выпустил трость из рук и оказался откинут назад, благодаря чему его спина встретила в качестве сопротивления вентиляционную трубу. С трудом разлепив глаза, он постарался отыскать взглядом Яноша, но того словно и след простыл. Почти сразу чья-то рука схватила его за горло и прижала к металлу. Он было потянулся к пиджаку за картами, однако рыпаться было уже слишком поздно - Риптайд угрожающе навис над ним:  
\- Послушай, ты, глупец. - зашипел Янош, облизнув пересохшие губы. - Однажды люди узнают, каким именно образом ты проворачиваешь свои делишки. И будь уверен - они не будут более столь рады видеть тебя в своих кругах. Для одних твои способности станут крупной добычей, а для других один факт твоего существования будет омерзителен до умопомрачения. Каждый из них захочет убить тебя, и, поверь мне, никому уже не будет дела до какого-то там мутанта.  
Своими глазами он буквально-таки впился в Гамбита. Парень испуганно переводил взгляд, не имея ни малейшего понятия, чего именно от него нужно этому кареглазому. Вернее, нет, конечно представлял. Им, этому таинственному Клубу Адского Пламени, нужна была его сила, его способности. Вот только вряд ли они были какой-то обычной преступной группировкой. Яношу было совершенно плевать на его глаза и на его способности, более того, этот парень сам явно был не без одаренности. Как он его там назвал? Мутант? Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, кто такие эти мутанты. Гамбит знал, что он не такой как все - с самого детства его глаза и его способности не позволяли ему жить нормальной жизнью. Но ни о каких мутантах он никогда ранее не слышал.  
\- Мы предлагаем тебе возможность выбраться в люди. Следовать общей цели, жить среди тех, кто, также как и ты, слишком отличается от людей. Мы не должны драться друг с другом, Гамбит, мы свои, мы должны защищать. - решив, что на этом речь окончена, Янош отпустил Гамбита и выпрямился во весь рост. - И даже не думай! - добавил он, заметив, что парнишка снова потянулся к пиджаку. - Как ты успел заметить, это бесполезно.  
Пока Гамбит приходил в себя, Риптайд пытался привести в порядок свой внешний вид - штаны, к сожалению, были безнадежно испорчены, однако пиджак и рубашку еще можно было спасти. Поправляя галстук-бабочку, он обратился к успевшему подняться на ноги парню:  
\- Ну что, может, пойдешь со мной и узнаешь, что такое жизнь по настоящему? - он повернулся к нему лицом и вопросительно приподнял одну бровь.  
\- Гамбит согласен, - потирая шею, живо ответил парень. С его стороны было бы глупостью отказаться. Этот Янош, несмотря на всю его напыщенность и пижонство, мог оказаться ему полезен, равно как и весь Клуб Адского Пламени. Ему выпал шанс наконец-то более подробно узнать о себе и себе подобных, коих, он уже успел предположить, видимо, не столь и мало на этой планете. И упускать эту возможность Гамбит не собирался.


End file.
